


Racing To The Edge

by DeathUponDeath_A27



Category: RWBY, Ruby x Weiss - Fandom, white rose - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathUponDeath_A27/pseuds/DeathUponDeath_A27
Summary: Weiss is cold, nothing new. Ruby and Weiss have a terrible start once they became partners. Ruby struggles with coping with depression and Weiss makes it harder for to handle her situation. Ruby has a crush on Weiss, but is afraid to know of what she'll say to her if she were to confess. Here in this story Ruby and Weiss are both 17. And includes some lyrics like my other story Clashing Sounds, another White Rose Fanfic.All rights belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!





	1. Things Unseen

_You're worthless! What do you think you're even doing with yourself!? You'll never amount to anything like this!_

She smacks her red and black haired child across the face. The child fell to the ground crying all bruised up from previous nights before.

_Only the best of the best make it to Beacon. But you, you won't ever make it like this. And quit the crying! Now get up and try again!_

Her daughter got back on her feet sniffling as she did so. She cried out in anger and a flash of white light surrounded the room and all the training dummies has burned away without any trace left of them. The child stood there afraid of what her mother might do to her next. Her goal was slash at the vital areas of each one of the beowolf dummies, but she knew she hadn't accomplish that. She was going to slowly turn around, but her mother placed a gentle hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Hey dimwit! Stop starring into space and get some work done!" Weiss yelled bringing Ruby out of the memory ten years ago and back to reality.

Weiss and Ruby had been roommates for a week and just couldn't get on the right foot. They even shared some classes together, but tomorrow would decide it for them, their initiation day.  
Ruby shook her head startled, reviewed her homework and began to finish up whatever problems are had left on the assignment.

"I can't believe I have a freak as my roommate." Weiss said on the phone.

Ruby looked up for a second, but as soon as Weiss flashed her a glare, she drew her eyes back down to her assignment as Weiss continued her ramble on how freaky Ruby seemed to her.

"I don't know sister, but she wears black like all the time, hardly ever says a word and I don't even know how she got into this school! She waves around a giant scythe that she can barely even hold. Like you can literally see her hands and knees shaking! What am I to do!? I'm going to have to do all the work in battle if we fall under some altercation! I just can't believe this! I hope we don't end up as partners tomorrow during initiation."

Ruby stared at Weiss from under her bangs and quickly and stealthfully grabbed her book bag and books and left the dorm room. Ruby made her way to the library and found herself a little corner where she could study and hopefully stop having flashbacks of her childhood.

 _How am I going to make it through?_ She wondered. _I made it this far, I made it to Beacon, but I'm roommates with such a cold hearted person. Someone so beautiful, but yet so cold? Why? Maybe we can switch roommates so she could be with someone not as... scary..._

After about 45 minutes of starring at the words on the text book and not actually studying, Ruby went back to her dorm room and saw Weiss reading a book. She didn't want to interrupt her, but they had to try to at least communicate together.

"Hey um, Weiss... Sorry if I'm bothering you, bu--"

"Spit it out red head. The faster you get to the point, the less I would have to waste my time on you."

Ruby swallowed. "I was just thinking that maybe we could, I don't know... um, change roommates."

"Oh, so are you saying that you despise me?"

"No, I just feel that you would be better off..."

"If you hate me, you can just say it you know. Cause I hate you too. People like you are nothing to me."

That was when Ruby decided to turn for the door to head outside with Cresent Rose with her.

"And oh, the idea of switching roommates sounds very appealing to me, but remember, initiation starts tomorrow and if we end up as partners, there's no way we can change roommates. That was made clear. So don't get your hopes up."

Ruby nodded at Weiss and turned back on her heel. Leaving the room she questioned Weiss' tone when she had told her the while situation about becoming partners. She sounded a little shaken, like her voice was wavering.

_I don't understand. I'm sure she hates me. Maybe there wasn't anything about her voice, maybe it's all just wishful thinking? Maybe I'm just really tired? Maybe she's really tired? Am I over thinking this?_

Ruby walked into the schools training grounds and released a set amount of aura. This helps her keep her mind clear of things, it was like a meditation to her. She jumped from wall to wall activating her semblance releasing rose petals all around her. Swinging Crescent Rose above and beneath her. She was mentally training herself. She envisioned a herd of beowolfs coming at her. She swung Cresent Rose beheading them. Then it hit her again.

____________________________________________

[ _Flashback_ ]

_Ruby! Run! Get away from here!_

**_Mommy!!! Mommy!!!_ ** Ruby cried out running after her mother.

_Ruby fell to her knees watching her mother get devoured by giant beowolves. Why wasn't her powers activating? Why? She asked herself._

Why was it that the only time it had activated was just that one time she was training with her mother? Why not now when she needed it the most? What was she doing wrong?

____________________________________________

Ruby gasped for breath, panting heavily. Sweat was dripping down her face and some had flown into her eyes burning them, but nothing burned more than the memory of her mother dying before her.

"Darn it!" Ruby slammed her fist onto the ground. "This can't be happening to me! I can't keep going like this!"

"Ruby." a voice came from behind her drawing her attention.

"Pro-Professor Ozpin!" Ruby was taken aback.

"Ruby, I know of the trauma your trying to overcome. I've experienced many of my comrades fall before me. But I will tell you this, I was never as young as you. Stay strong Ruby." Processor Ozpin said as he comforted her. "Now, please. You have a big day ahead of you. Rest well."

"Alright." Ruby replies sauntering away.

When she was further away enough, Professor Ozpin whispered to himself, "Ruby, I am so sorry." He wiped a tear away from his eyes and opened a door to a chamber.

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Her scroll went off again, it was her sister calling yet again.

<Winter> _Weiss, by any chance, do you know if your roommate is the daughter of Summer Rose?_

"I have no idea, last names could jut be coincidental."

<Winter> _Hmm, alright. It just brought back memories. I'll tell you more of Summer's tale someday. But, please try to get along with your roommate._

"I know, sister I know. I just don't know how I feel about her, I don't like it. She makes me feel weird inside, but please don't tell dad about this! The day I laid my eyes on her, something really weird happened inside of me. Like, I've never seen such silver eyes or even people like her, she's different from other girls. Then I started getting nervous and the only way to hold my composure is to just be mean to her! She plays guitar and sings really well, but I always tell her to shut up and play somewhere else. Like I really don't mean to be rude, but it's the only way I have found to keep myself blushing from seeing her." Weiss pouted.

<Winter> _Awe, sounds like you have a crush._

"Okay, I think we should stop talking about this, she could probably come out of nowhere in any second."

<Winter> _Alright sister, have a good night._

"Same to you." And at that she hung up her phone.

A few minutes later, Ruby entered the room attempting to smile at Weiss who in return, smiled back, but it didn't match her eyes.

"At least wait until tomorrow if you want to play your little guitar, Ruby. Tomorrow is a big day for us."

"Uh...." Ruby was all Ruby could say. She was too surprised to hear Weiss' response. Usually she was always cold, but this time her response was thoughtful.

"Just... Get some rest. We won't know how tomorrow will end. We don't even know if they'll just postpone it again because they have ' _things_ ' to attend to."

 _Too tired to be mean? I have no idea..._ Ruby pondered.

Ruby nodded at her statement. "Goodnight, Weiss."

Weiss didn't respond back, she just turned her back to Ruby and hit the switch on her lamp. Ruby did the same on the opposite side of the room.

_Yang, I hope you're alright. And I hope you return from your mission early._

Those were Ruby's last thoughts before drifting to a slumber.


	2. Initiation

Ruby, Weiss and several other students were lined up on the cliff of Emerald Forest. They didn't really know the other students personally, but knew them enough from class. Weiss looked at the students before her, none of which she felt she wanted to be partners with, except for Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was smart, talented, and an exceptional fighter. Even quite striking, but not as appealing to the girl next to her. Ruby Rose. Ruby is the quiet type, kind of dull and maybe a little aloof, but something about her drew Weiss' attention. She was dark. Always clad in dark clothing. She tends to keep to herself which kind of bothers Weiss. And for the fact that she seems a little too timid.

She looked over at her roommate and just saw her starring out into the distance.

_Priorities over crushes Weiss. She's helpless. Remember that she can barely maneuver with that giant scythe._

The more she looked at Ruby, the more she couldn't help putting a label on her. _All black and a giant scythe?_ Ruby's scythe and hair were probably the only things that gave Ruby some color.

"Ahem." Professor Ozpin our school headmaster started by clearing his throat. "First off, we would like to apologize for postponing Initiation. We had some other ideas into who would end up becoming your partner for the rest of your time here. I had asked your professors to observe how you interact with your roommate. Some of you are have a great start and will most likely become partners. Others, you are struggling, but today will determine whether or not you will become partners. Each of you will be launched in random parts of Emerald Forest. And beware, wherever you land is full of grimm. You are to take out all the grimm in your location, once you have finished, a buzzer will go off on your scroll. We will be analyzing your choices of action to determine your partner. Once your buzzer goes off, report back here. Are we clear?"

Each one of the students nodded.

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

_Oh boy, I hope I don't get any random flashbacks... And I do really hope Weiss and I end up being partners. I want to be able to break her and have her see the world in a different light. But maybe it's just me that's the problem and it's better if we weren't partners at all. Tch! I should really try to stop thinking about Weiss altogether and maybe I can start over with someone else...? But who? Ah! Pyrrha Ni...kos... or not... Looks like Weiss already has her eyes set on her..._

"Alright, we begin, now!"

Great.... Here goes!

[ _End of POV_ ]

Ruby launched herself forward and switched the gears on her Cresent Rose to gun mode pulling the trigger a few times to accelerate herself even faster and farther. She then activated her semblance going at a speed of a bullet. She switched gears on Cresent Rose again when she saw several tree branches before her. She used her scythe to twirl around the branches and landed safely on the ground.

Weiss hopped from tree to tree and from brach to branch. She didn't want to waste any of her aura by just flying in the air unless she had to. Once she had made her landing, she took her fighting stance with Myrtenaster drawn out in her left hand. There were three beowolves before her.

_Ha! This should be nothing compared to the armored giant I fought a few years ago. I missed my mark once, I won't miss it again._

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

Surrounding her were at least a pack of ten beowolves. She had Cresent Rose at the ready. But she was shaking. She closed her eyes to shut away all memories haunting her from the past.

_Focus Ruby, and you'll be alright. Maybe you can prove your worth now..._

"You guys took the life of my mother. But I get it, it was either you guys or her! I can't blame anyone or anything for wanting to live, as for me, I'm slowly realizing my purpose, to become a Huntress!" Ruby cried out as she jumped in the air swinging her scythe and removing the heads of the beowolves before her.

She planted Cresent Rose to the ground and swung herself onto the handle and pulled trigger sending herself and her weapon towards one of the creatures that was coming after her. She easily demolished the beowolves by dancing with Cresent Rose.

 _My mother taught me to not be afraid... She taught me to fight. This is what she wants, but I've failed her too many times back then. But, what is it really that I'm fight for? Is there more than to just killing?_ Ruby thought as she surveyed the area. Then another thought came to her. _Wait, I'm not finished here... My buzzer never went off... Great, if I take too long, everyone are going to find me as weak and incapable... What would Weiss think of me? Should I even care about how she feels when she doesn't even care for me?_

[ _Weiss' POV]_

 _Weiss, show the school of Beacon what you're made of. Don't fear of what others may think of you. You're perfect._ Weiss recounted what her sister had told her before she left Atlas. Her sister's words gave her strength and confidence, but when it came to her father...

_You've missed your mark. Now you have to carrying around that scar forever to remind you of your imperfections. You've disappointed me, daughter._

_Hmph! What you think doesn't matter to me father. I have others that at least love me for who I am._ Weiss thought, but as she thought about it, the very next second she thought about her roommate. _I bet even Ruby cares for me... or maybe she's really doesn't... Maybe she wants to be nice to use me later..._

Weiss tried to brush all conflicting thoughts away from her to hone in on the three beowolves that stood before her. Neither of them had made a move, but as Weiss spun the barrels on Myrtenaster, it had triggered the anger in the beowolves. They sounded their cry and charged at her. She flew into the air with the help of her glyph causing the beowolves to backtrack. When she was just a few feets in the air, she created another glyph at her feet springing her straight to the throat at one of them with her Myrtenaster outstretched before her. She had impaled it while turning the barrels on Myrtenaster to inflict fire dust on her enemy leading to an explosion of its head. The other two beowolves took this as their chance to attack her from the rear, but she immediately turned around just in time. She stabbed Myrtenaster onto the ground creating a floor of ice freezing their legs. Her next move had shards of ice piercing through their hearts. Right away the buzzer from her scroll went off startling her.

"Good! Now I wonder how Ruby is doing... And maybe I can find Pyrrha." Weiss said to herself.

Weiss almost felt a fear in her chest as she thought about Ruby's skills in battle. Her legs moved on its own faster than she knew she could run.

 _I hope she didn't become beowolf dinner..._ She thought to herself.

She came around to a clear area with just a girl in black scouting the area and approached her.

"Oh, you're alive." Weiss retorted nonchalantly.

"Um... I'm sorry?" Ruby replied unsure of how to respond.

"I thought you became beowolf dinner." Weiss stated bluntly.

At her remark she saw Ruby seemed to have flipped the switch without saying a word. Her eyes went from innocent to murderous. For the first time she feared of Ruby's capabilities, but held her ground by only provoking her.

"You really a freak sometimes."

Ruby didn't say a word.

"So are you done?"

Ruby calmed her nerves. "No, I'm not even sure how many I have left, my buzzer never went off after a gang of ten." Ruby replied in a low voice sending shivers through Weiss' spine.

 _Ten?! Ridiculous._ Weiss thought.

When Weiss turned her head to look behind her, she felt a powerful gush of wind wind up from behind her. She braced herself from it and peaking out from one eye to see the cause of it. She made out a pair of red eyes and a flurry of rose petals and heard a clean swipe of a scythe. Then came the buzzing from Ruby's scroll.

"You know Ruby, I really didn't need you to save me."

"It was my mark. I wasn't trying saving you." Ruby lied. "What are you doing here with me anyways?"

"To see if you weren't dead."

"You know, sometimes you make me feel as though things would be better if I was dead."

"Stop being a freak."

[ _Ozpin's POV_ ]

"Hmm..." was all he said as he observed Weiss' interactions with Ruby through his scroll.

"So what do you think?" Glynda  asked him.

"Weiss and Ruby have some complications, but I think they can make it work."

"Are you sure?" Glynda asked in shock. "The Schnee girl is so blunt, ignorant, and inconsiderate!"

"Not exactly... but I don't disagree with you. From what I can see is that she's hiding something from Ruby. A possible interest in her, you see. Here at the cliffs I saw her eyes go from Pyrrha to Ruby. And it is possible that she sought out for Ruby."

"I don't know Ozpin..."

"That settles it. Everyone else had searched for their roommates as soon as their buzzer went off instead of coming back here, which was my goal and that's how I am determining their partners. So I have no doubts Weiss was looking for her as well." Ozpin said with a small smile of satisfaction.

____________________________________________

Every student had arrived back on the cliffs where Ozpin and Glynda remained standing.

"Students, I have come to a conclusion of who is to be your partner. And when I do announce it, you may be wondering why and how. But my goal was to have all of you back here once your buzzer went off. Coincidently or on purpose each of you winded up with your roommate rather than coming back here. With that being said, your partners are you're roommates.

Weiss was kind of indifferent towards the outcome of Initiation. She just ended up with her roommate. Someone she at least already knew and someone that doesn't really like to argue back with her, even though she found that a little annoying. She wished Ruby would have a little bit more backbone. But how would they even work together from this point on? Ruby still made her heart flutter. How long would she have to hide her feelings from her partner? How would her partner even react after all the times she's been so hostile to her?

Ruby wasn't bitter about the idea, but she knew it was going to be quite difficult. Rather, she also liked the outcome. Weiss was cruel, cold, but she was somehow attracted to her. Weiss was independent, or jut chooses to not communicate with anyone, much like herself. A shell she didn't want to break, but when it came to Weiss, things were different. She wants Weiss to like and enjoy her company. She knew Weiss must have some reason to be so rude to her. But maybe Weiss just didn't like her at all? They were two people coming from two different worlds, were they not meant to intermingle together?


	3. How it Began

Tai was out training with Yang who was ten at the time. They had always described their blonde hair daughter as a fiery one. Short tempered and when she got really angry, her eyes would turn from lilac to a burning red. Her mother Raven had almost passed away when giving birth to her daughter. For some time they were in a world of peace, but times like that never last. Raven took it upon herself to go out into the world of grimm to bring back the tranquility they once knew along with Summer Rose, Tai, and her brother Qrow. After some missions she had separated from the group leaving behind her daughter behind with Tai who later found love with Summer. Together they had a child of silver eyes and naming her after a precious gem, Ruby.

"Yang, when you grow up, always make sure to take care of your little sister." He said patting her on the head.

"I promise daddy!" she answered him.

"Alright, now let's head back inside."

Tai held Yang's hand as they trudged their way back home. At their arrival they heard the sound of a young child giggling, Ruby. She was running around all over the place making her mother chase her around the house, but had stopped on her heels when Tai and her big sister Yang arrived home.

"Daddy!! Yangy!!" The child of silvers eyes happily cried.

Tai lifted her up into the air smiling as he did so. Then bringing her down to his chest and hugging her close.

"Daddy, daddy! I want to hug sister too!" Yang pouted while tugging onto her father's pants.

"Alright, she's all yours." He said as he placed Ruby next to Yang.

The two sisters chased each other around the house while their parents admired them.

"Tai," Summer began with a stern expression on her face.

Tai released a depressed sigh. "I know, I know."

"You know I despise doing this, but Ruby needs to grow strong. We can't predict the outcome of my next assignment and I don't know how long I will be away on that mission."

"If you are gone longer than expected, I will come find you." Tai promised earning a smile from Summer.

"Alright then. It's time I go train with Ruby and you watch the house."

"You can count on me." He assured her.

Ruby carried a short sword for training. Her mother carried no weapon, but was prepared if none were to obey her. She was never one to hurt her children, but ever since she was given a mission that could cost her children's life and her own, she had been on edge and lashing out her biological daughter as a stress reliever.

"Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Summer yelled at her daughter. "You need to get this right!" She smacked her daughter across the face.

Tears fell from Ruby's eyes, but she wept silently determined to achieve her mother's acknowledgment. Without her mother having to tell her to try keeping her fighting posture again and attacking and blocking correctly, Ruby gave it a second go. Her mother was slightly surprised, but she was also proud. Ruby was showing dedication and determination.

She knelt before her daughter and whispered, "Ruby, I'm a huntress. We take on various kinds of missions, some very risky. But it is not for glory or fame. We do it to protect the innocent, our loved ones, and those who can't protect themselves." Summer told her brushing away the tears that were still falling from her daughter's face.

"Grow strong, Ruby. And protect everyone around you."

A few months afterwards, Summer had taken on a mission with Ozpin. Both were exhausted from battle, but Ozpin was in better shape than Summer. They had gone their separate ways to head on home, but an army of the grimm creatures appeared before Ozpin. Summer, with all that she had left activated her semblance creating a whirlwind of rose petals.

"Summer!! Summer, what are you doing!? You're in no shape for this!!" He bellowed.

"I will fight until there is nothing left of me! To protect my comrades and everyone else!" She screamed.

Ozpin cursed. He tried reaching out to Qrow, but he wasn't available. He then sought out for Tai. "We need backup! Tai, are you there!? We need you now!"

<Tai> I _'m on my way! Where are you?!_

"The outskirts of Patch!! Hurry!!"

At the time Tai had been cradling Ruby in his arms and took her with him without thinking. He grabbed his weapons and headed out towards Ozpin's location. Ruby awoke in fear as he tried to calm her down by promising her that everything would be okay. But once they had made it Ruby witnessed her mother getting thrown onto the ground. She flew out of her father's arms and rushed to her mother's side. Ozpin was far off on the opposite side of the scene trying to fend off as much as he could.

"Ruby, no!!" Tai called out chasing after his daughter, but she was far too quick.

Ruby had cried out her mother's name as she ran to her side. She fell besides her in fear and agony. She felt useless. She couldn't activate her power like she had before. All that surrounded her was a force of rose petals. And all she was able to do was cry. Beowolves never even ceased their attack. Ozpin has made his way to Summer slaughtering those devouring her to but he felt as though he was seconds too late. The world had froze on Tai. He damned himself. The beowolves were much too quick and he, too slow.

The only words her mother had uttered before shutting her eyes forever were, "Remember, protect the innocent, loved ones and those who cannot fend for themselves." She said blessing her with a smile.

Tai had shut Ruby's eyes so that she wouldn't see anymore. A team of back up had arrived about 15 minutes after Summer has left them. Qrow arrived and so did the elites of Atlas. They had demolished them all, but none celebrated. The memory of Remnant's fallen hero would haunt them until present day.

For a whole week after they had been drenched heavily with rain. Ruby and Yang had grown silent, but found comfort in one another. They would even train together with Tai watching them. And he would try to be the best father he could be looking after his two children. He would even try to make some fun whenever he could. On some occasions Ruby would wake up seeing her mother right before her, smiling. 


	4. Over The Edge

Professor Ozpin was in his studies reviewing old maps of areas where the heroes of Remnant came out victorious and remenicesed the times he had with his people that fell before him. He turned to his window to view the outside world. The day was dreary, clouds so heavy they looked as if they would cry at any moment. His attention from the stormy weather was turned away when he heard the elevator in his room go off. Walking towards him was Glynda.

"Hello, Glynda." He greeted her. "How can I be of your service today?"

"I only came by to see if you have stopped looking at those maps... and of course here you are again just looking at them. The past is the past, you have to let it go."

Professor Ozpin sighed. "If we let go of the past, might as well let go of the present. There would be no present if there were no past. In fact, we might as well let go of history all together. But no, we can not let go of the past. How else would we learn from our mistakes?"

"You've made no mistake that day, Ozpin."

"Whether I have or have not. Nothing can wash away this feeling of guilt inside. And now we are fortunate to have her daughter attending Beacon here with us. I take it upon myself as my duty to keep her safe as well as all other students here."

"Yet you still have her partnered up with Weiss Schnee?"

"There's a spark between them that I just can't look past. People need a chance to love."

"I feel like this conversation is going to be as bad as the weather is looking right now." She said as torrential rain started to pour and jab at the windows.

Professor Ozpin turned his attention to the weather again. "I have a really bad feeling about this day... It hasn't rained this much since Summer was taken from us."

"What do you think will happen?" Glynda asked him.

"I am unsure..."

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

Ruby was taking some long strides in the hallway unknowingly of how slow down her pace was. Then a voice came up from behind her, the voice of partner.

"Ruby, move it! I have to get to class!" Weiss exclaimed shoving past Ruby and giving her a death glare.

Ruby looked down at her toes and sighed. Then she looked up again at the girl she was falling for.

 _What is it about her that makes me lover her so?_ Ruby wondered.

Saddened by how Weiss still only held animosity towards her, she decided to skip out on class that day. She took out her headphones and started listening to _Start Again,_ by Red. She strolled back to her dorm room ignoring everyone who may have been watching her or just looking past her.

When she had arrived in her dorm room, she threw her book bag onto the ground along with her headphones and entered the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and slammed her fist against the wall. She stood there starring at her reflection. She reached a hand up to her face as she noticed that had bags under her eyes.

 _This is really me!? I look like a mess... No, I am a mess! How can I keep going like this? Mother, how did you do it!? How?_ Ruby thought as tears started to fall from her eyes and onto the sink. She decided to let the water run.

_You must've had a lot of people who loved you, who admired you... I wish I could be that person too, but I'm just not you! So how did you do it?! Maybe if I were stronger? Maybe if I weren't so sensitive? Here they just look at me like I'm a mistake, a freak! My own roommate and partner despises me! And I had thought that the only creatures of Remnant to hate were creatures of grimm... But I guess I'm a monster too... I lash out when I get too angry, like a monster, but I'm killing grimm, but if I don't, they'll kill us... We're all the same then aren't we? I can't do this anymore... Mother, father, sister, I'm sorry. I'm not the person you expected from me._

She took her scroll from out of her pocket and tried calling Yang. She received no answer and threw her scroll onto the ground as well. She screamed.

"I'm going mad! I'm a failure! What kind of partner am I? She doesn't need my help, she well rounded on her own. She can take care of herself! Who do I have to protect!? It'll be easier if I just go!" Ruby punched the mirror bloodying her fist leaving splatters of blood and broken glass all over the floor.

"I quit! I quit, I quit I quit!" She screamed as she ran out of the bathroom.

She found a sheet of paper and wrote a note on it with tears dripping down, left it on a nearby desk with blood scattered all over it, and took off in fury with Cresent Rose. She sprinted out into the pouring rain that was washing away the blood spilling from her hand, but it couldn't wash away the pain she was feeling inside. Rose petals were flying all about in the air as she ran. She ran until she reached Emerald Forest.

_Okay, here's the plan, you're going to fight until you're aura is spent._

She searched around her looking for grimm with her mind going wild. "You've got to be kidding me! There's hardly any here when I actually want them around!" Ruby spat through her teeth.

She sprinted again leaving a trail of rose petals behind her ignoring the rain and her opened wound on her hand. She had no intention of activating her aura to heal it, she was through. Her mind sang to her though....

_What is this feeling dwelling deep inside?_   
_I'm convulsing, breaking and shaking_   
_How much longer do I have to hide?_   
_I'm unsure of the choices I need to be making_   
_Do you only see what's before you?_   
_Can you see that I'm trying to make it through_   
_But I'm failing as you just stand and watch me_

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Weiss had finished class and wondered why Ruby didn't show up when she was with her in the hallway. She rushed inside the dorm room to find Ruby's Cresent Rose missing, her headphones and backpack were tossed carelessly to the ground. She knew right away something was wrong. Ruby loves her headphones and wouldn't ever throw them onto the ground. She then felt guilty inside.

 _Did I go too far? I really didn't mean to, but I guess should've known better! Was this all because of me though? She's sensitive, but I was only thinking about myself!_ She thought as she circled around the room for any leads as to where her partner may have gone.

Her scroll went off, but she didn't answer. She was sure it was her sister, but she didn't care at the moment, Ruby was her priority. A messy desk caught her eye. Atop of it held a damaged paper with writing, Ruby's handwriting. And there was blood. She found more blood on the desk and some droplets on the ground that seemed to be drying up as she she tried to pull herself together. She grabbed the paper on the desk and read it quickly pacing back and forth. It read in a sloppy handwriting:

_Weiss, if you ever come across this note, and if my sister ever calls, please answer and let her know that I'm sorry. My time is done here. And I know, I guess I really am a coward for choosing this way to go, but promise me you'll never do the same. We never really saw eye to eye, but I do love you and in many ways I can't explain. You have confidence, which I lack. You're smart, you're beautiful regardless of how difficult you can be sometimes. I try to look past that and see maybe there's some reason to why you're so cold. I wish that maybe in another life you and I wouldn't have such difficulties getting along and maybe we could be friends or more._

_-Ruby_

After reading the last sentence Weiss' heart beaten rapidly. Her mind racing. Ruby had just confessed to her through the note. She liked Ruby back, no. She loved Ruby in return. She rushed to the bathroom thinking maybe Ruby was there... It was empty. She grabbed Myrtenaster and she too headed out into the storm.


	5. Racing To The Edge

Rain was rapping down on Weiss. The night just grew colder and colder. But she was numb to the storm. She was unsure of where she was going, but she trusted her legs would bring her to her red and black haired partner. She looked at the distant before her, all she saw gray, fog, and trees. The dullness of the world made her think of Ruby's eyes. Ruby's eyes can go from a brilliant silver, to an almost dull gray. Fierceful eyes to scared innocent eyes.

 _What are they like now?_ She wondered. _I need to be faster! I have to make it!_

She ran for what felt like forever in her perspective. She turned directions in her path as soon as a thought flickered in her mind.

_Emerald Forest... It's possible that she has gone there!_

She projectiled herself forward with a glyph launching herself straight into the forest. It had brought her to a good portion inside of the forest. She was tempted to use her glyphs again, but she had to be weary of the forest knowing that anything could happen at anytime. She also didn't want to risk tiring herself out when she had a friend to save.

_Friend? Do I even deserve to call her that?_

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

She was entering a clearing the deeper she got into the forest. Up ahead laid a path that appeared to be leading to a cliff.

_If I am the monster, why am I the one running away?_   
_Who can I, who can I trust that won't push me away?_   
_As I'm trying to make it through,_   
_It's like there's no one to go to_

Her mind cried to her.

 _Ruby...._ Came a voice inside of her head, but she ignored it. _Ruby...._ The voice called her name again. It was a haunting voice and she believed she really was going mad.

"Get out of my head!" Ruby was enraged and came to a stop.

 _Ruby, is this really what you want to do?_ Asked the voice inside her head.

"I've made up my mind!"

_Mother had given you a task...._

"There's no one that needs protecting, especially from me!" She spoke through her teeth as she ran again.

_But you saved someone not too long ago..._

"She doesn't need me, she hates me!" Ruby began to cry.

 _Ruby!_ Came a much more gentle voice, but it wasn't inside of her head. It was almost like the wind was carrying it out to her.

"Mother!?" she asked recognizing the sound.

 _Seeing you cry was probably one of the things that hurt me the most. You are not a failure, I have failed you! I have failed to make you see and believe that you meant the world to me. You may not believe me now, but I want you to know, I've always loved you. I just never had the chance to say so. Please, don't do this!_ Her mother's voice then vanished.

[ _Weiss' POV_ ]

Being inside the forest was making it difficult for Weiss to see, but she had caught the sent of rose as it mixed in with the powerful storm. Tree branches were breaking down, some almost falling on her if it weren't for her reflexes. Heavy wind howled through the forest blowing branches, twigs, leaves and even roses petals that brought Weiss more hope that she would find Ruby. She was grateful that the storm seemed to have scared off the creatures of grimm to their quarters. But why was it raining so hard? She recounted on one point in her life where she was just a child and there was none stop pelting rain for a whole week. She knew for a fact that it isn't seasonal, so is it just random? Those days were dismal, her father and sister and even almost all of Atlas were as grim as the weather, but why? But then she remembered, there had been a war going on at the time, but they had won, yet no one celebrated.

She continued her chase into the forest in hopes to find a clearly. Her hair was askew, her school uniform stuck onto her like another layer of skin, but as she ran straight ahead, she noticed that the rain was getting lighter. She looked up above her to see if the tall trees were shielding her from the storm, but they weren't. The storm was soon going to cease.

"Ruby!" she cried hoping a voice would maybe answer. "RUBY!!" she cried again. She was panting heavily, her legs were almost about to give in, but then she saw a clearing.

[ _Ruby's POV_ ]

_With all these demons haunting me inside_   
_Is there anyone to turn to?_

And there it was, the edge. She released an enormous amount of her aura, an amount she didn't realize she even had anymore. It was there when she needed it the most as a child, as she watched her mother fall before her, but yet now? There was hardly an ounce of aura left in her, but her drive to finish off what she came to do kept her going.

_Tell me what choice I should be making_   
_Cause all I see,_   
_Is the end of me!_

_This is it!_ Ruby thought. _I won't hurt anymore._

"RUBY!!" A voice of a young female screamed to her. A voice so clear, so unmistakable.

Ruby turned around to see a beautiful girl with long white hair tied messily off to the side of her head running towards her. But Ruby turned her attention away. As Ruby was prepared for a jump, she was instantly tackled down by Weiss who had created a glyph sending her to Ruby to close the gap she had left. 

"Wh-what?" Ruby asked meekly.

Absent-mindedly she wiped away the tears that were falling from Weiss' eyes.

_Weiss? Weiss is crying? Weiss is capable of crying?_

"R-Ruby, please... Don't do this!" Weiss begged between sobs digging her face into Ruby's chest.

"I don't understand... Weiss."

"I-I know you don't... and you probably won't believe me now... because I, because I had always been so mean to you!" Weiss uttered through sniffles and sobs as she shared her aura with Ruby to heal her wounds. "But please! Believe me now!"

"Weiss, I--I'm not sure.... I just wanted all this pain to go away... but what is this feeling inside of me? Do you love me?"

"I wouldn't be here right now, if I didn't love you." Weiss confirmed with a smile.

Ruby thought back to the note she left.

_I guess it doesn't matter in what way she loves me, because I at least know that she does._

Weiss locked eyes with Ruby and holding the gaze for a about a minute, then her lips came down onto Ruby's. Ruby's eyes went wide for a second, but then she pulled Weiss closer so that she was on top of her lap with her legs around Ruby's waist. Ruby was kissing her back just as passionately.

"Do you believe me now?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nibbled on Weiss' lips and replied, "Every word of it." She began kissing Weiss' neck. "So, does this make us.... one?"

"Yes, Ruby. Yes. We are whole." Weiss answered kissing Ruby again and again. "Ruby, let's go back now." Ruby responded by carrying Weiss in a bridal manner back to Beacon. She fastened Myrtenaster on her back with the help of her cloak and Cresent the Rose behind her abdomen.

The rain had finally come to an end and Ruby was lighter. She'll always hold onto the memory of her mother, but now she knew she wouldn't have to carry it alone. The ache in her chest had vanished as well. She smiled as she saw her partner drift to sleep in her arms. Breathing ever so lightly like a child.

As they made it back into their dorm, they took turns showering. While Weiss went in first, Ruby had pushed the beds together and made adjustments on the foundation so that the beds were attached and neither of them would have the fear of falling from the center. And together they slept. It was the best night they've ever slept, cuddling into each other's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted Ruby to die in the story, but I can't look off a character from my favourite ship! D':

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted Ruby to die in this story, but I couldn't kill off a character from my favourite ship!


End file.
